Acee Hal
Acee Hal is the Victor of the 15th Hunger Games. Games Description Arena: Viney forest Acee had a plan far before the Games started. When the timer sounded, she ran diagonally past the Cornucopia, grabbing a single backpack. It did not matter what was inside it, because she knew she could use anything. She made camp on high ground where she could see anyone who might approach and got to work. Acee's pack contained a compass, a single-bladed pocketknife, wire, a plastic bag of nuts, an emergency foil blanket, and packets of sugar and salt. Acee quickly made her plan. Advancing on the Cornucuopia, Acee put her plan into effect. Using the emergency blanket as a receptacle, she poured in the sugar along with sharp rocks. After sealing it shut, she tampered with the platform behind the Cornucopia, turning the voltage back on to all of the platforms. Carefully insulating her hands, she attached one end of her wire to the live wire and the other end to her package. When the Careers returned, she executed the last, exacting step. She threw the package over the Cornucopia so it landed with the package dangling in front of the mouth and the wire draped across the metal. She jumped into the air as she flipped on the switch, turning on the electricity at the precise moment she was not grounded. The electricity surged through the wire, electrifying the Cornucopia and exploding the bomb. All four Careers were killed either by electrocution or shrapnel. Acee carefully broke the connecting wire and gathered her spoils. Eight Tributes had died in the Bloodbath, and the Careers killed three more before they died. Acee enjoyed the bounty of the Cornucopia and lounged about making gadgets as she waited for the remaining eight Tributes to die of natural causes. Personality Acee has many of the stereotypical Three traits. She is fearsomely intelligent and capable of calculating advanced mathematics in her head. Her specific gifts lie in improvisation and fabrication. She is able to take any materials and shape them into what she needs. She sees all the possibilities in her supplies and quickly lands at the optimal solution. Acee also has the stereotypical Three trait of flat affect. She is not cold or cruel, but thoughts of other people are often drowned out by math or inventions in her head. Because of this, she was barely affected by her time in the Games. She feels no guilt about the Careers because they volunteered for the Games. The only noticeable effect the Games had on Acee was that she is less trusting of people, especially Capitolites, and does not like to be started by people who are not smaller than she is. Post-Games, Acee spends much of her time in the Capitol, eager for any chance to get her hands on and sometimes improve their advanced technology. At home, she likes to wander the District looking for problems to solve. Successful Mentorships Beetee Latier Wiress Talent Electric Guitar Trivia Category:Victors